1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing a real time answering service by using communication media capable of transmitting and receiving data and voice; and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing a real time answering service by using communication media capable of transmitting and receiving data and voice, in which, if a user asks a question through the communication media, other users connected to a specific server provide answers about the question in real time.
2. Related Art
Generally, as the internet service becomes more and more popular, the internet service becomes a main means for obtaining information.
The information retrieval through the internet has a merit that users can easily obtaining information. However, since too much information are provided without a verification process, the reliability of the information cannot be assured, and it takes long time for users poor in dealing with the internet service to obtain reliable information.
Further, a conventional method for obtaining information through the internet service includes a method for obtaining information through search engines or websites for providing information; and a method for obtaining information by using a question and answer bulletin board of the internet websites.
Among the conventional method, a “NAVER knowledge IN” website service is a representative service. Through the “NAVER knowledge IN” service, users can ask questions about all subject matters and other users answer the questions.
The “NAVER knowledge IN” service has been provided as follows: a user connects to a specific website and uploads a question and then other users connects to the specific website and answer the question. Moreover, in mobile communication terminals, the “NAVER knowledge IN” service has been provided by using a WAP (Wireless Application Protocol).
However, the “NAVER knowledge IN” service has many problems in that it takes long time for users to surf many web sites in order to search information and, further, desired information can not be easily obtained in spite of undergoing the above described processes.
Furthermore, the above described service is very inconvenient because a user has to input a variety of key words but cannot receive the answers about their questions in real time.
That is, since the above described service is the service in which users find answers most similar to the answers about the their own questions among the questions and the answers, which have been stored previously, it has a demerit in which users can not receive the answers about their own questions in real time.